


Eighth Degree

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Akaido, BAMF! Yuuri, Finally Edited, Judo, Karate, Kendo, Krav Maga, M/M, Martial Arts, Muay Thai Phichit, Short Shorts Phichit, Skaters need protection, Yuuri can break someone's bone, Yuuri's an angry dad, blackbelt Yuuri, jealous yuuri, muay thai, never to mess with Yuuri, never to mess with him trust me, ribs breaking Yuuri, skull cracking, taekwondo, tricking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: After an charity ice show, a unnamed skater was mugged and left hospitalized. Fearing for their skater's lives, the coaches sent them to a self defense class. When one instructor who is a huge fan of Victor got a little too handsy with the skater, there's a certain Japanese that proved a classic Asian stereotype to be true.





	Eighth Degree

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my avid reader, BigBossy who never gets tired of all my shit. thank you for the inspiration

Title: Eighth Degree

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice

Status: Complete

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

' _After an charity ice show, a unnamed skater was mugged and left hospitalized_ ' read by Yakov from his phone sighing, looking at his happy skaters gliding and chasing each other on the ice together with the Japanese who recently joined them, the Japanese might not be his charge but for him, the Asian became family to him and his favorite to be in fact, since Yuuri is the only person who follow his instructions and tried to calm him at times.

 

 

Yakov wasn't the only coach who had read the alarming news but also other coaches as well, Yakov contacted other coaches concerned at the matter and planned a good way to help their skaters.

 

Fearing for their skater's lives, the coaches sent them to a self defense class. The coaches decided to go to America with all their charge to learn on a Dojo that Celestino had suggested and familiar with and they all agreed, it was like a training camp for them with a schedule created dividing their time for their class and taining.

 

Presently they are standing in front of a huge traditional looking Dojo, all wearing their training clothes, the poor Japanese looked at the building awkwardly "Let's go in!" the Thai excitedly pulled Yuuri and Yuuri pulled Victor along and excitedly jumped in.

 

They were all briefed and was given Karate uniforms and white belts, they were all having a hard time tying it right until Yuuri helped Victor and Yuri pulled Yuuri to tie it also for him, as they noticed that Yuuri can do an obi knot.

 

After Yuuri tied all their belts in to a perfect obi, they proceeded to get a short briefing by the mat, and a young looking American, looking more smug than JJ as Phichit had whispered to Yuuri and others.

 

Yuuri a bit upset as the instructor had been too touchy around Victor as the instructor revealed that he's a big fan of the skater and became even more handsy as he gets Victor to be his hands on trainee.

 

They are at the moment practicing how to escape from grips and other types of restrictions partnering with their choice of pair, until the instructor snorted at the small Japanese and insulted him as he challenged him to escape and if he got what he was teaching.

 

Yuuri looking irritated cracked his neck and his knuckles stepping on the mat and facing him the instructor with a perfect bow and starting position, the other spectators and trainees were impressed. 

 

Until the instructor caged Yuuri tightly in his arms tying to purposely hurt him, Yuuri in retaliation elbowed his side which made him remove his arms and step back clutching his lower torso, with the instructor's crouching position Yuuri hit the instructor's head with his other elbow swiftly spinning and again spun the opposite direction catching the instructor's arm and and throwing him to the ground hard making sure it was the move that would surely break some ribs and spine and immediately the instructor sat bending his back and reaching to it with pain and when he looked up to Yuuri, the Japanese was already a step away until Yuuri did a tornado three sixty kick aiming at his head and the instructor miraculously avoid the kick but made him stumble back.

 

Phichit snorted at the instructor but on impulse he jumped to catch Yuuri and make sure to get him restrained, caging his lower arm avoiding him to do the same defense and moves he made to the instructor.

 

The skaters awed at the Japanese and Victor gasped running and hugged Yuuri's head trying to calm him, showering his head with kisses.

 

"I'm calling an ambulance" a tall guy in a black uniform and black belt with ten golden stripes at the end laughed.

 

"Start calling, Shiro... this maggot is gonna get sent to ICU in a matter of second" and the others in black uniform laughed at that statement, the skaters looked at Yuuri in confussion.

 

"But seriously it's a disgrace you're wearing an amateur uniform, go change in to your old ones, your locker is still the same, and you too Phichit" addressed by Shiro. Immediately Yuuri and Phichit changed in to  an all black uniform, Yuuri's black belt had an eight golden thin stripes at the end of the belt with Japanese Flag and their family's Dojo moto embroidered in red written in Kanji on top of the stripes.

 

The instructor glared at Yuuri as the Japanese handed Victor his glasses and the Russian gave him a kiss as a good luck charm like they always do.

 

"We're going to make this an official match" announced Shiro standing in the middle, "Eight Dan versus an idio... I mean newly promoted Black belt" he cleared his throat.

 

"On red glove, Katsuki Yuuri, Eight Dan Black belt... and on the blue... newly Black promotee Steve Anderson" the Instructor's eyes grew wide seeing the Japanese in serious mode and hearing his rank, "You might want to wear some protective gear stupid" insulted Shiro to Steve and so he did as another charge of the Dojo gave him a thick helmet.

 

"Warm up?" asked Shiro, "I hope you're not yet rusty on your skills?" Shiro being touchy with Yuuri making Victor glare at the huge guy showing his jealousy.

 

"Let me see..." said Yuuri said. They all know that Yuuri is a great break dancer and B-Boy but displaying such stunts after he got wasted that banquet but as he started tricking around the mat with kicks, spins, flips and tornado spins.

 

"Let's see if you still got the spark" patted by Shiro to his shoulder and winked at him.

 

"Sure" replied Yuuri, Victor on the side started pouting seeing how close the two are, Phichit noticed it and started to record Victor's reaction.

 

Yuuri took off his top as he usually does when he gets to have a formal match since the garment gets on his way and restraint his movements, although leaving his belt tightly knotted on his waist.

 

To their surprise Yuuri just stood steady not moving an inch but following the low rank with his eyes and Steve starting to square on him circling looking for an open spot he can attack thinking it was Yuuri's blind side, hence he was wrong, Yuuri with one quick kick knocked him out cold, he was lucky he was wearing a gear on his head or else he was sent to a hospital if so.

 

On cue Yakov and the other coaches arrived back with the master of the institute, the female coaches gasped seeing the instructor out cold on the mat sprawled and being helped by others. Yuuri looking down at him with cold eyes, "Yuurochka! what have you done?" Yakov burst as he looked in panic.

 

"It seems young Yuu-kun put Steve-san on his proper place?" chuckled by the old master and patted Yuuri by the shoulder, Steve who seconds later woke up from the unconsciousness was helped by the Dojo master to sit.

 

"What did we learn to day?" called by the old man in a loud voice as his students sat around him with their knees folded.

 

"Never to challenge someone higher without earning the rights to do so" they replied.

 

"So what else do you need to tell me?" Victor started to glare at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri swallowed hard wishing he would shrink from fear, "I know seven types of martial arts and I'm an Eighth Dan rank black belt and I my family in Kyushu as explained is a traditional family who came from a family of samurai that's why my main combat form is Kendo..." he tries to look away from Victor who's glaring at them.

 

"And I thought I know you well already" said by Victor sadly and Yuuri feeling guilty hugged him.

 

"Aw... but I know this guy better" teased Shiro as he grab Yuuri's shoulder towering beside Yuuri and scooted him closer. Victor glared at his action until, "We knew each other way back in diapers!" laughed Shiro and followed by the old man.

 

"Young one, next time bring your other half home for your Jii-chan could meet" said by the old man, "It was mean of you when you actually brought him but never let us meet him" the old man sighed Yuuri felt a little guilty.

 

"Gomen Ojii-sama" Yuuri bowed, "Please meet Victor Nikiforov" bowed by the skater and Victor followed.

 

"I am upset that you had greatly influenced my grandson to skate and encouraged him on leaving our family's Dojo for dancing on the ice, however seeing him happy with you." he smiled, "I give you  both my blessings" Yuuri looked at awe at his grandfather and gave the old man a hug.

 

"Told you, gramps already forgave you" laughed by Shiro, "Next time bring Vicchan home, not the dog but him alright?" he added.

 

"Now that Steve is out cold, and since you are over qualified to instruct in our own place, why dont you teach your friends some basics, I gotta teach the higher class at the other mat" said Shiro and Yuuri nodded.

 

"I'll tell you everything later" said Yuuri to Victor who agreed, "For now can I borrow Steve-san? he's already damaged so I can just use him as my practice doll showing my friends some helpful defenses" said by Yuuri.

 

"Sure, we'll call out the morgue when you're done" after Shiro teased poor Steve cowered and fainted again.

 

"Who knew, the raging dragon of Japan is tamed by Russia's hero~" teased Chris as they proceeded to another mat.

 

"Trust me, Yuuri beat my brother in a Muay Thai Challenge back home" added Phichit, "But I'm surprised Victor is able to calm Yuuri when angered"

 

"I'm shocked why Yura is still alive after bullying Yuurochka..." Mila looked at Yuuri and Georgi nodded.

 

"Can I start calling you master now?" Emil and Otabek asked.

 

"I guess I cant take you lightly..." JJ even admitted.

 

"For Pete's sake I'm still Yuuri..." he sighed.

 

Yakov by the background with the other coaches admired Yuuri and his respects got even higher for the young man knowing he can protect Vitya form any harm if so.

 

Poor Steve fainted after Yuuri threw him for the umpteenth time since Leo doesn't get the technique.

 

"Say Yuuri, why don't we teach them some basic Muay Thai defense? the one they can throw distance and inflect pain?" asked Phichit.

 

"Why not, the more defense the more safer" agreed by the Japanese.

 

Phichit removed his own top revealing his tank top and slim figure and his lower uniform to reveal his Muay Thai shorts, Chris whistled and the skaters laughed.

 

"Don't take Phichit and Muay Thaigh lightly, he's the highest level on it" said Yuuri. As they get on with the lesson Yuuri became Phichit's sparing partner and showed them helpful defensive moves.

 

"So, when the attacker grabs you by the nape and facing you. Use your neck and shoulders to trap the arm and lock it, higher your shoulders as if you're about to break it in the process" Yuuri's hand fully palming Phichit's nape while Phichit is illustrating his instructions, Yuuri bending sideways as intended by the action and partialy restraining him, "Use both of your palms to push the attacker's jaw putting him to a blind side" as Phichit did so, Yuuri's head is now fully turned sideways.

 

"Now, that you partially restrained and gave a seconds distance, here comes the fun part" said Phichit.

 

"To you not me" said Yuuri who's glaring and the skaters laughed.

 

"With both palms on his jaw, bend your arm and give a big push, a push that could send him few steps away" said Phichit and pushed his best friend hard and made Yuuri step back, "When he's about to attack again" on cue Yuuri approached Phichit until he did a flat foot kick on Yuuri's higher abdomen, "Kick your attacker flat on his lower chest and higer abdomen making him step back few more" and Phichit repeated the move.

 

"You're doing the kick wrong, JJ. don't ever use your toe if you dont want to be thrown off balance" said Phichit while Victor was thrown off balance and left Chris to only step back but remained standing.

 

"Victor, not like that" said Yuuri, "You need to leave your foot flat on the ground" said Yuuri and Victor bended back making him fall back because of balance.

 

"Not like that" chuckled Phichit and demonstrated on Yuuri again and kicking Yuuri in the process.

 

"The power comes from the hip, Victor" said Yuuri until Phichit kicked him again and Victor getting it, "Time out, Phi... damn that hurts" laughed by Yuuri.

 

"Say... does this kick remind you something Yuuri?" asked Phichit and made Victor tilt his head in question.

 

"Now that you remind me..." Yuuri looked at his cousin who's been throwing some of his students one after another, "Shiro!" called by Yuuri and immediately his cousin rushed back.

 

"Shiro! I want redemption!" demanded Phichit.

 

"Redem-" he was cut off by the memory, "Crap..."

 

a minute later Shiro with the skaters standing steady and in position, Phichit by the distance started striding and leaped forcing a kick on Shiro who still stood still and did not even step back from the force, "Darn, Phi... your kick is not enough to knock me down but it freaking hurts!" said by Shiro and Yuuri laughed.

 

"My turn?" asked Yuuri.

 

"Wow... everyone's gonna have a go at me now?" he sighed and Yuuri did the same but never knocked him down.

 

"CAN I?!" asked Yuri who excitedly jumped around and decided to attack as well.

 

As everyone had a go at Shiro, "No wonder you decided to bring us here and let Yuurochka and Phichit teach the skaters" chuckled by the oldest coach.

 

"Not really... Yuuri had some misunderstandings with s grandfather and it was a good timing when his grandfather is here in America and let him clear things up" said by Celestino, "And I want the skaters to also learn something from the kid, I mean he's talented he just denies it" he chuckled.

 

"I can attest to that" sighed Yakov sipping his tea and watching the skaters have fun repeatedly kicking Shiro on his chest.

 

"GUUUUUYS! IT HUUUURTS!" he cried and they laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After another ice show was made in Korea, another head line was made, not because of the ice show, nor another skater was attacked and sent to hospital. No... it was in fact that an attacker was sent to an ICU by a skater.

 

With news coming out making the Hero of Russia's fiance as an actual hero saving the Russian fairy and giving him the name of 'Fairy Guardian' and got himself Yuri's Angels as his followers.

 

As the news said about him sending the attacker to the ICU with only his bare fists, Phichit Chulanont the Thai skater who's active on social media recorded the whole thing live and his fans and followers gets to see how Katsuki Yuuri pulled a quick krav maga disabling the attacker with his gun and smashing his face on a steel railing, cracking his skull and braking seven of his ribs and declared the young Russian Tiger as his son.

 

On Yuri's side he did not protest and went along and did not protest that Yuuri is one of his skate dads which the Angels finds it cute.

 

Victor Nikiforov being proud, keeps on posting pictures of his fiance at home being nerdy or at practice and telling others that the Fairy guardian is no longer available and could not be shared.

 

Funny thing is that Yuuri was supposed to be the one jealous over Victor however things turned around and now Yuuri is the one prying Victor not to be jealous.

 

~END~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Woofer_at_Law) and talk to me


End file.
